User blog:Checkerbored99/De-Spell-opment Challenge 1: Satomi
Meet the future Dame and (Dark) Knight of The Marriage of Sir Gawain - Satomi Ragnelle and Oscar Conrad Joure, children and niblings of Sir Gromer Somer Joure and Dame Ragnelle respectively. Day 1: Which Hogwarts House? (note: not a harry potter fan, but I'll try my best) Oscar At first glance, he would seem like a Slytherin - as he has cunning and ambition. After all, it is his destiny to gain what he wants through dubious ways. However, Oscar is just the type of person to use his wits indisciminate, good or bad. As well as having a caring, empathetic nature, he is very intelligent and likes to take others through logic and reasoning. Thus, he would be a Ravenclaw. Satomi Despite having qualities fitting other Houses such as Hufflepuff (like honesty and fair play), she would more likely be a Slytherin. This is because she has high ambitions to fix the world and many different means to do so from her videos to more personal one-on-one chats. This is counting on the fact that she secretly dreams of having magic powers instead of her brother, as that was the reason why she was not destined for the Dark Knight role. Day 2: Which inspirational figure? Oscar As much as he doesn't want to admit it, he sees himself with Miles Edgeworth and Simon Blackquill interchangeably. On one hand, he loves how level-headed and logical Miles gets in and out of the courtroom, especially with his ultimate goal to find and pursue the truth. On the other, he just wants to have Simon's fearful aura and intimidation, while also empathesising with the struggles to keep this role. However, what they both have in common is that they seem to have cold, unfriendly demeanours but their actions and words eventually are meant to comfort and care for (as well as tease) their closest friends - but of course that's why Oscar would keep this connection a secret. Satomi Satomi does have a couple of role models from history. The most promenient would have to be Margaret Hamilton, the NASA computer scientist who most notably contributed into the software for the Apollo 11 module. Most obviously because of girl power and computer sciences, advancing the world as we know it. There would be countless more in the fictional realm, but I don't really imagine her to know a lot of tv shows, movies, literature, etc. However, I kind of imagine her as a fan of Jane Austen from time to time, so she would identify with Emma Woodhouse. She is after all a caring yet meddling figure in her town, dealing with her and others' romance nonsense. Day 3: Fight or Flight? Oscar To be perfectly honest, he would be a mixture of both, but slightly more on the flight. Sure he is a very direct guy in different ways, but more likely than not he prefers to not involve himself with silly events and situations. He is someone which just gets involved in mishaps indirectly (i.e. persuasion, magic) - leaning towards assessing a situation before jumping in. Otherwise, he is enabled with a sword and shield for a terrifying dragon or an annoying knightly comrade. Satomi Definitely Satomi is more fight! She is always on the offensive, always taking action no matter the circumstance she got herself into. She may be a techie and vlogger by choice, but she is a bold warrior by heart. Whether through her videos, blogs or occasional steps into mischief, she fights for what she believes is right. Day 4: Most Unique Facial Feature? Oscar This wouldn't be that much of a good question to Oscar, since he is sure he shares at least one feature with another student or teacher. However, in terms of the 'communities' he is in, his most unique features are his elvish ears and his freckles. As a knight in knightly and heroic classes, there aren't many magical beings, thus the ears would be a dead giveaway. Also, for a goth enthusiast (wearing dark clothing, reads deep literature, blah blah blah) freckles don't fit with the typical stereotype - notwithstanding the different subsets. I believe he's the type of person who just doesn't give anything about not fitting into norms, just that he likes to keep those differences private. Satomi I think it would have to be this little patch of rough skin just under her chin. Satomi doesn't really talk about that thing often, not even through her makeup tutorials. It may have to do with the fact that it reminds her of the ugly form she would inherit, even though she heard from her aunt it was a normal thing for many Dames, as a byproduct of the Knight's magic. That's why she doesn't usually do that chin-scratching thinking gesture since she would be embarrassed about someone finding out. Otherwise, for this question she could point to the beauty mark near the inner corner of her left eye. Satomi particularly believes it's a mark of her intelligence. Day 5: Theme Colors? (note: this is assuming this is about the basic '''outfits, I've nearly no idea on others) Oscar In his younger days, it would be neutral colors as well as splashes of green with his connection to the forest. As he gained confidence his color palette is blue, black and grey. Looking at it skin-deep, it is simply the Medieval Goth aesthetic. However, the black and grey represents his wavy morality while the blue actually symbolises being calm and focused. Additionally, to stay in the shadows most of the time the palette allows him to blend in (except when he's alone, of course). He thought about applying some dark orange or brown lipstick/color on his lower lip (for the sake of it) but eventually decided against it since he's afraid to pull it off. Satomi Her color palette is red, green, brown and gold - red being the most dominant. If asked why, Satomi would joke that whether it was to be green, she would look like a Christmas tree. Though honestly, the red and gold (latter on her head) are supposed to grab attention, showing the world she is proud of her royal heritage as an Arthurian feminine icon. Meanwhile, the bits of green and brown on her belt could be her small connection with nature or a bit of rebelious streak, as complementary colours do. Day 6: Deadly Sin & Heavenly Virtue? Oscar '''Wrath '''and Patience': Oscar's one who could get easily angered or frustrated whether with himself or with others, but eventually he calms down and rationalize the situation. This is kinda ironic, considering these things are opposite concepts. Satomi '''Pride' and''' Kindness': Satomi can be very vain at times since she has to look and be good both in the Net and out in the real world. However, she is indeed genuine helping others, discussing issues and making a change for the long run. Practically the skeleton of an advocate. Day 7: Most Likely Unused to (genre) (let's assume film genres) (EDIT: Sorry, I don't anything about AU stuff, this is the best I can do) Oscar Let's say he drops into a '''comedy'. He has to deal with idiots and idiotic situations left, right and centre as a straightman. Or perhaps a war or crime film could unsettle him, since there's usually plenty of deaths through violent means. It's usually less frightening and more satisfying doing more or less similar things with magic and stuff. Satomi Once she gets in a disaster film, she's done for in more ways than one. One inevitable is that she wouldn't be able to save everyone, plus the stress would stifle her logic and clear head. Similarly, one of those dystopian worlds would be very oppressive, since there would be little chance of reform to a freer society (unless she's the protagonist, of course). Day 8: Childhood Entertainment Oscar In his childhood when he's not training with his father, he would be running away to the nearby forest and play with the various animals. He crafted crowns, bracelets and belts out of vines for the creatures and himself, and even attempted picnics by transforming many plants into food. Oscar also read a lot of spellbooks and Arthurian literature, curious and excited for what was in store of him. However of course, his father disapproved of his afternoons, thus afterwards Oscar could only''' play fight''' within his permission. Satomi In her childhood she mostly spent time in her castle save for going to the mall and window-shop especially for dresses and make-up. Otherwise, she spent her creativity filming home videos like hidden-camera pranks and her own short movies. Satomi would also draw and paint 'many pictures and cards which she would send to her aunt since her father and brother would be busy. As she got older, she got swept up by social media and the MirrorNet, inspiring her to create her own Wootube channel. Together On occasion, they go on camping trips together. But the tent would be a type of caravan with modern appliances so Satomi and Oscar wouldn't be out as much as their father and aunt. Day 9: Freaky Forever - Who to swap destinies with? Oscar After scoffing at the notion, Oscar would think about swapping with Brendon Undine. After all, he can control the waters, marry a handsome knight however short it is, get to kill him and lead an underwater kingdom. Sure, he won't get to be a knight, but a king ain't too shabby. Satomi Obviously her brother's Despite liking her destiny already, she wouldn't minded exchanging it with Cabeça Guasón. Although a villain role, she would get to be a great entertainer, pleasing the crowds with her thoughts (and knock-knock jokes), as well as (attempting to) outsmart the Princess. Well, to be honest, she would be the Princess instead. Day 10: Myer-Briggs type? (calculated from this site: 16 Personalities) Oscar ISTJ(-A) or the Logistician Satomi ESFJ(-A) or the Consul Day 11: Philosophy of Life? Oscar Taking the road less travelled is always satisfying. I think Oscar would it to a tee considering in most cases he's the outcast. However, to him the road less travelled would be being true to and thinking by yourself whether picking what to eat for lunch or who to elect as Royal Student Council representative. Not everyone's not going to agree with your thoughts or actions but in the end it's for you to decide where to go. This philosophy would make sense, since the Dark Knight would have used unconventional means to get into the Round Table (no matter the illegality). Satomi Make do with what you have to get better. Clearly, Satomi has this with heart as she initially grew up thinking her actual destiny not having a big part in Arthurian lore. Despite this, she looks forward to be a great role model and being able to represent change, both in her high school years and while reenacting her destiny. This is why she likes to speak up, and enjoy her life as best as she can. Satomi has attitude and skills, allowing her to make many relationships, excelling in school and life in general. After all, without it, Dame Ragnelle would have never changed back to herself. Day 12: Dreamcast? Oscar The dreamcast has to be someone who's slightly short and slim, as well as having a great handle of an analytical tsundere-like character. He specifically has to know how to show kindness and heart very subtlely while naturally going through a couple of mood swings. Satomi This dreamcast would be someone with a nice pear figure and shares the same amount of passion as Satomi has. Her speech and actions have to be pretty strong and forceful, yet at some points can act a little shy. In other words, someone who's charming despite some off-times and bad table manners. Day 13: Friend Groups? Oscar Since young, he would not concern himself with friend groups. However, there were some people he couldn't stop to gravitate towards. For instance, he would be aquainted with the 'nerdy' magicians, who were so obsessed with their history and learning every (child-friendly) spell in the book, like he was. It altered once entering middle school, as his father pressured him to focus more on his role. Thus he had to hang out with the villain kids - which he hated since they usually had shallow views on what they are going to do after The End. Thus upon high school, he dabbled onto a few he feels more of a part in, like the Environmentalists and a few study groups. Satomi Like Oscar, she didn't have many friends in her childhood since she used to be introverted and afraid beyond belief. She was most likely to be seen spinning in circles around the playground with other children seeing her as the weird girl. However, she also tended to look for other outsiders to get to be their friend. Then reaching the age of middle school, she eased herself into more social situations and managed to chill with the artsy fashionable kids and tech club on many occasions, sharing many of her creations to much joy. Fast-forward to high school, she branched off into the adventurous teens, hoping to get a taste of the same deal, though still she hangs on to her roots from middle school. Day 14: Adorations? And Why? Oscar #His pet deer mouse Inglewood. Even though many people would think he would 'manipulate' it through magic, it's quite the opposite. He treats Ingle with much care and love as possible, cuddling comforting the mouse whenever it was stressed or frightened. #His magic classes. Every time he learns a spell or potion, he becomes a bit more confident about performing his destiny - plus one more method of teasing his sister. It is also one of the few places he can be more outgoing with his classmates and teachers. Satomi #Her make-up palette. It ranges a variety of colors like a rainbow (and much more), and she likes to experiment with different combinations which stand out prominently. Satomi admits she is very into makeup and fashion, as it's like framing herself in a new light in every occasion. #Her first and only laptop. She got it as a birthday present many years ago, yet it works to this day. Mainly because she self-taught to code, so she could manage to reboot it. It's also the hub where her precious ''Rags2real videos are stored. Day 15: Social Media? Oscar When it comes to social media, he's more of a dabbler than an actual user. He has accounts on the more old-schooled ones such as MyChapter and Fablebook, but he mostly uses them to get connect with his relatives, especially his 'cousins' whom also play parts in Arthurian lore. He would be the type to post news stories and quotes of the day, as well as the occasional family picture. Oscar definitely seems more civil and friendly online, but whenever a debate happens he has the same levels of bluntness and snark. Satomi She is a master of the social media world, considering she is very outspoken through the screen. Even though she has multiple accounts on every platform possible, she mostly uses Wootube and Chipper - those where a large audience can be found whether they're close friends or complete strangers (but all potential fans). She even attempted to persuade her brother to make accounts, to no avail obviously. As for the content she posts, it's a bit of a variety from beauty tutorials and health vlogs to discussions about serious issues happening in Ever After. She seems to be more assertive and open about herself online, especially when talking with much passion. Day 16: Chip Off the Old Block? Oscar I guess it's his self-criticism and slight of defensiveness he got from me. He and I tend to hold grudges, and overthink a situation at times, as we kind of blame our own faults. And thus to a bigger extent, it leads to how peers view us at times, assuming we're angry or selfish (not that they're completely wrong) since we usually prefer to stay quiet and alone. Satomi We would share simular 'personas', internet obsession and the habit of reluctantly listening to alternative perspectives. We both get slightly shy in the real world, but in our rooms we get loud and unrestrained, especially when arguing with a sibling. She and I also spend more time on the webs than on school stuff, while we having a particular opinion (me of the center-left to center-right variety, hers defintiely left) would sometimes get reluctant to hear an outside view. Day 17: Divergent Faction? (combination of quiz (http://divergentthemovie.com/aptitudetest ) and personal opinion) Together Funnily enough, according to the appitude test, they're both considered Divergent with the (second-)highest traits belonging to '''Dauntless. It definitely makes sense, considering Satomi and Oscar are very brave, at least showing a brave face, and stubborn beyond belief. They just like helping the people around them in different ways. Oscar From the Appitude test, he got Candor - the Trustworthy. Although I see him to be more Erudite, I also see this is the case. After all, no matter what he says his words with little tact but heavy on the truth or opinion. Sure, he gets sneaky and manipulative at times but he's very proud and open about this fact. Knowledge can get you so far; how willing you are to share them is a different story. Though to be fair, Oscar also believes that getting informed is the best way for understanding and not looking like a fool. Nevertheless, if you don't like sugar-coating, he's your guy! Satomi Other than Dauntless, she recieved Amity - the Peaceful. At first, I was a little confused since I see her as more Dauntless material since she is a fighter through and through. Then I thought about her motives, which usually involve wanting a better future and prefering to use peaceful, non-physical means to do so. Despite her stubborness on some cases, she wants everyone to get along and get to listen to each other. She is the kind you would like to be friends with all her friendly, admirable nature, I mean who wouldn't want peace? Day 18: Letter to Future Roommate? Oscar Dear Future Roommate, Let me get straight to the point: just because we will be sharing a dorm room doesn't mean we'll be friends. Unless on the off-chance we have similar interests or hobbies, I expect a peaceful living - I won't go to your space like you won't go to mine. My name is Oscar Conrad Joure, the son of Sir Joure. You know the man who threatened King Arthur death just because of a dead deer and some stolen land. Plus my stepmother is a practicing necromancer, enough said. Don't worry, I'm not as maniacal. Just don't expect a forgiving hug if you touch my spellbooks. Otherwise, I hope we get along swimmingly. Sincerely, Your Future Roommate. Satomi Dear New Roomie, I am Satomi Ragnelle, niece of Dame Ragnelle and super excited to share a room with you. If you're wondering, yes I'm Rags2Real but that doesn't mean I'll be snobby around. In fact, if you want we can do videos together and have loads of fun, just one of my duties as a friendly roommate. Don't worry about family history and destiny; let's just worry about whether the MirrorNet's working or which of our clothes we can swap. Oh, and don't mind the messes I may or may not make. Love, Your Future Roommate Day 19: Three Invites to a Dinner Party Oscar #Jon Stewart. Oscar would definitely love his satirical humor and forthrightness, even if they disagree on some things. #Gandalf. Oscar can learn about scheming and meddling from this guy. Plus, on e of the most powerful wizards much? #Banquo. He and Oscar would share similar skepticism, bravery and wisdom even in the most difficult situations. Satomi #Tyler Oakley. Enough said, but seriously persona-wise he's the guy version of Satomi. #Lady Gaga. Her singing and advocacy are key. Satomi wouldn't mind some songs from her. #Joan of Arc. She was a strong heroine, so Satomi would adore hearing of her adventures and getting a taste of the 'other' destiny. Day 20: Hypothetical Dress? Oscar Although he wouldn't willing change his attire, he would prefer to wear looser clothing, hippy-like outfits made of burlap and hemp. Of course, he needs to work out how to make it still terrifying - maybe by keeping his boots. Otherwise, he would like to wear sarcastic graphic tees and shorts 24/7. Satomi She loves her style the way it is, thank you very much. However, she wouldn't mind thinking about doing 'edgy' things: ripped jeans and shirts, an undercut, etc, but still having accessories like cutesy headbands and bracelets. As long as her make-up absolutely matches the color palette. Day 21: Change in Personality? Oscar Absolutely, he turned more cynical and gloomy as he got older. With the responsibilities of a Dark Knight and a Dark Sorcerer, he started to integrate the mindset whilst training. Oscar also thought more skeptically more about the destiny business, yet prefering to perform his own. In fact, these days he would more often be in the cauldron room rather than in the Enchanted Woods - so I guess he likes to keep his nature side really private, unlike his childhood interests. Satomi Satomi over the years got to be more 'optimistic' and enthusiastic than her childhood. Of course she was and still is a passionate girl, but before she also was a bit mopey about her change of destiny. However, meeting with her aunt more often inspired her to do as much as she can acting out and more in her role. Additionally, she became a bit more outgoing attitude-wise, getting to contribute to the community and even trying to keep conversations with many people IRL. Even with living with parents favoring one child over the other, she learnt about being independent as well. Day 22: DnD Alignment? (Source: DnD Quiz) Oscar A Lawful Good? with some Chaotic tendecies. Satomi A Lawful Good! Day 23: Percieved vs Real vs Ideal? Oscar Percieved - an outsider needing to be more understood, Real - a sneaky jerk which has a heart, Ideal - very reliable and rational, almost emotionless, who just happen to like dark stuff If it was something like a debate or argument, obviously Ideal Oscar would win by a landslide. He would calmly state his case, far better than Real Oscar would, while Percieved would be putting in a lot of effort that he focuses on the less-priority stuff. However, if the fight's more physical and/or involves magic, Real would be able to sneak a spell, distracting the others to conk them on the head or something, hence winning. Satomi Percieved - humbly speaking truth and need for progress - wanting others to do so, Real - someone trying her best to help/please everyone and anyone, Ideal - a saint and a badass icon, handling anything that comes her way In a fight, Ideal Satomi would definitely come out victorious, since she would have more combat experience than the other two. The same would apply to something like a diss battle. Otherwise, the three would more likely manage to get along, especially since Percieved and Ideal are very similar. Day 24: Alternate Reality? Oscar If Ever After High was a Wizarding School, Oscar would be delighted to transport himself there. Sure the school already has sorcery classes, but the whole curriculum centering on actual magic would be an interesting challenge, and he would find more students worthwhile his time. Satomi If she were to choose, Satomi would be most excited in a Super Sentai universe. It is spella cheesy, but the crazy powers, gadgets and outfits would surprisingly give her glee. Plus, every week she can kick a** against a monster, preferably alongside her friends and brother - an extremely simple yet effective way to beat the bad unlike the complicated nature here. Day 25: Musical Album? (note: only going to be P!@TD, cuz :P) Oscar Vices & Virtues, if his darkness was coupled with an angelic voice and chimes? Satomi Pretty. Odd., a change to the (holy) better Day 26: Fairytale Archetypes? Oscar According to Arthurian legend, Oscar embodies (obviously!) the Dark Knight/Villain role. Unfortunately, he sees the most times fighting is pointless, yet it's always fun watching others do so. And that he heavily uses his magic and logic rather than his weapons. So I guess he can be a sage mentor character Satomi According to Arthurian legend, Satomi falls under the Loathly Lady/damsel-in-distress-esque role. Unlike them, she is beautiful inside and out (aside from a bit of matters), and her 'distress' is put towards various issues and other people in need. Plus she's lucky she hadn't been permamently cursed yet. She just wants to contribute a bit more in that universe in general, so maybe a role similar to the Lady of the Lake role. Day 27: (Title of the) Story of My Life? Oscar Him: Look on the Dark Side - Why I Like Being an Outsider Me: For Better or Worse (whichever side each is) Satomi Her: Vlogging, Blogging, Whatever's New Me: Life Ain't so Pretty (especially in the latter years) Day 28: Moodboards? Oscar His Aesthetic Satomi Her Aesthetic Category:Blog posts Category:De-spell-opment Challenge 1